Hello, Nice to Meet You
by NightDreamer183
Summary: This story takes place at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department where many detectives and police fight crime and solve cases everyday. In that department, there was a group of elite detectives. But within that group, there is a member with a dark past, dark secret and a desire for revenge. What will happen to this elite group when a rookie joins? *More details if ya read it!*
1. Prologue

**Hey y'all! I'm back just like I promised! **

** MERRY CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS NOW, THE CURRENT TIME THAT I AM POSTING THIS IS 1:54 AM, THURSDAY DECEMBER 25TH, 2014! YES!**

**And with that, I have a new story! A new and totally different ****Takumi-Kun Series**** story. Now bear with me, I've changed up a bit of things and moved around characters a bit, alright? Don't close the window to this story just yet, give me a chance, yeah?**

_**A/N: I do not own **__**Takumi-kun Series**__** or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**_

~Prologue~

It was a bright and sunny day there in Tokyo, Japan. The time was 3:30 in the afternoon on a bright summer day. Down in the suburban area of Tokyo lived a happy family of four. In that family there were two boys, one older brother, who was eleven years old, and his younger brother, who was only 6 years old, and their loving and kind parents.

One day, the two sons of the family decided that it was the perfect weather to run to the local park and spend a day playing together. The boys ran down the stairs towards the family kitchen and living room to see their mother cooking in the kitchen and their father reading the local newspaper on the couch through his specticles, with the television on.

The boys burst through the open doors panting and laughing at each other. Their mother looks up from her cooking pot and smiles a warm smile at her sons. The father looks up from his newspaper to see that the ruckus was about, only to see his two rowdy boys running around the room together and playing. The mother laughs and said to the boys:

"You two, stop running around so crazy. You might fall and hurt yourselves. I've got a hot pot burning here, too."

"Yes Okaa-san. We'll be careful," said the older brother. "Ah, okaa-san, can we go to the park and play?"

"Yeah! Can we?! Can we?!" Said the younger brother.

"Hmmmm...well," hesitated the mother. "Darling, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't see why not. It's the perfect weather," said the father as he looked at his sons through his spectacles.

"That's what I thought!" Laughed the older brother. "Onegai Okaa-san!"

"Please~!" Begged the younger one.

"Oh, alright," said the mother. "You take care of your each other now, understand? And be careful when you're out there."

"Hai! We know!" Said the brothers in unison.

"And don't-"

"Don't talk to strangers! Don't accept anything a stranger gives you or trust what they say!" Cried the brothers together.

"Well, don't you two know a lot. Alright, off you go. But be back soon, dinner will be ready soon," said the mother as she yelled out to her two boys, who already left the house in light speed. "Oh those two."

"They never slow down, do they?" Said the father as he let out a chuckle.

"No they don't. But I feel reassured," said the mother.

"Reassured?" The father asked as he put down the newspaper and looked at his wife.

"Yes, I feel reassured that they will always be with each other and have each other's back. Especially as they get older," explained the mother.

"You're right. Those two are as close as they can get, if not anymore," said the father.

Meanwhile, the two boys were running down the streets, the younger one laging behind just a bit.

"Onii-chan, wait!" Chirped the younger brother.

"Mou~! Hurry up! We're gonna miss the good weather!" Said the older brother as he slowed down and grabbed his younger brother's hand.

The two of them ran together until they reached the park. There were not as many children playing that day but to them, that was a lucky opportunity, the chance for them to play with as much of the equipment as possible. As children, their imaginations were endless, they went from racing cars to fighting evil bad guys in the jungle. The number of games they played together were endless and the time just seemed to passed. The bright sunny day soon started to turn into dusk and that was a sign for them to head home. Not only did is start to get dark, but from a distance, dark rain clouds started to appear. Their mother warned them that when it gets dark, dangerous people come out and it was not safe for children to be out by themselves.

"Onii-chan," called out the younger brother as he sat on the swings.

"Hmmm?" The brother said as he turned his attention away from the menacing dark clouds.

"Its getting dark... and I'm hungry," said the younger brother.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go home and have some of mom's food!" The older brother said enthusiatically.

"Yeah! Food!" The younger brother said as he leaped from the swings into his brother's arms.

The two boys walked home together, hand in hand and arms swinging. Even though they were walking, they knew they were at a good enough pace to be home quickly. After turning the corner of the street, they saw their house a little farther down the street. The boys ran home quickly, stomachs growling in hunger and faces filled with smiles, only to find their front door open. Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder, scaring the younger brother, causing him to jump and clutch onto his older brother's shirt.

With his brother behind him, the older boy cautiously opens the gate to his house and walks slowly into their small front yard. Each step on the stone walkway was careful and slow, as the older brother tried to hold his brother back. As they reached the door, the older brother slid the door to the right to open it fully and they immediately felt an ominous air coming from their house. The house was too quite...not a single sound coming from inside, something was wrong.

"Onii-chan...where's okaa-san and otou-san...?" Asked the little brother with a shakey and frightened tone.

"Ssshh... I'm pretty sure they're inside. Come on, let's go in...b-but carefully, okay?" The older brother said with a forced smile as he tried to reassure his younger brother.

They stepped into the marble floor where the shoes were placed, and without taking their shoes off, the boys ventured into the hallway that lead to their living room. As they walked, the sounds of the wooden floor creaking echoded through the house. The boys walked down the hallway and turned the corner towards their living, unprepared for what they were about to see...a horrifying sight that would scar them for life.

As they turned the corner to see their living room, the young boys were not prepared to see the horrifying sight of red, red liquid splattered all over the walls, the table, the counter top and the chairs. Their furniture was overturned, things were broken and covered in blood. Suddenly, another loud sound of thunder and lighting erupted from the sky and rain had begun to fall, but the shock was too much for them ro react to the sound. At the couch, their father laid there with his clothes stained in red, neck and body bleeding, newspaper still in hand. While at the kitchen, their mother was on the floor, as if she was reaching for the hallway, clothes bathed in red and their kitchen knife stabbed in her back, multiple times.

With reality finally snapping into him, the older brother turns around and hugs his brother and yells:

"DON'T LOOK! DON'T!"

"Onii-chan...why is otou-san and okaa-san lying on the floor? What's going on? Neh...Onii-chan!" Cried the younger brother as he began to cry.

"Don't look...don't...!" Said the older brother as tears also began to form on his face.

"..._ama...! Detec...ama...!"_ An inaudible sound could be heard from the distance.

Then another loud crack of thunder and bright flash of lightning shined through the window. It was so bright that it seemed to have covered everything with it's blinding light, all that was left was the rushing sounds of rain failing...

_"Detective __**Hayama**__! Wake up!" _

The sound became even clearer and then everything changed. The person in subject was seen hunched over his work desk, head resting on his forearms. A young officer comes over and calls to him:

"Detective Hayama-san! Wake up, sir!"

The man stirs and finally wakes up.

_"That nightmare again..."_ he thought to himself as he got up and looked out the window to see darkness and rain. _"__**I hate the rain**__." _

**Tadah! So what do you guys think?! Crazy and little dark for the first part of this story, huh? I mean this isn't even the first chapter yet, officially. It's just the **_**prologue**_**, which means that there is so much more to come! I plan on making this my next big project. Please review and tell me what you guys think! I always love hearing feedback and comments from you all!**

**So, as a result, my other stories will just have to go on hold for a little bit longer, also cuz I haven't been inspired enough to write about them yet so... heheheh ! Anyway, there will be more to be told and more questions will be answered. I'll be writing the next chapter soon! But till then, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, everyone! And Happy New Year (if I don't post till after that)! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well that first chapter/prologue was interesting, wasn't it? Yeah, something completely new! I've always been in love with mystery, crime and drama. But I am still in love with romance(LOL) and all that so I thought, why not combine them? And what more than to do a story with the ****Takumi-Kun Series**** characters? So the prologue hopefully got you tuned in because the future chapters to come are going to be filled with cliff hangers and suspense, with the occasional fluff and love, hehehe ! **

**Also I made some changes in some characters and family stuff but you'll find that out soon!**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling - Enjoying the next chapter!**

_**A/N: I do not own **__**Takumi-kun Series**__** or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction as many can see so if you don't like, don't read and please don't leave negative comments just because you didn't like it. That would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: **The New Rookie

A bright and sunny day in Tokyo but that doesn't mean that crime takes a break. The officers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department are always buried in paper work and case files, never really able to take a break. The TMPD holds the place for many officers and many tasks forces and amongst the many forces stationed, there was a group called Task Force No. 0078. The people in this group are very skilled, highly trained and received the most awards for solving many crimes and protecting citizens.

One day, a figure walks towards the entrance gate of the TMPD. He stops at the gate and looks up at the tall building. He takes a deep breath in and says to himself:

"Here goes nothing," and proceeds in.

The tall stranger, who had blond hair and a strong built, walk into the door way of the office of the 0078 task force and saw the craziness; phones ringing, scattered papers, papered filled desks pilled high, officers and detectives walking around in a hurry, things were very busy. With his hazel, brown eyes, the man scanned the room, hoping to find someone to help him. Seeing that no one has noticed him at the doorway, he clutched his bag and tried to call out to the people who were walking passed him.

"Excuse me. Um...excuse sir."

His efforts were in vain until someone from called to him:

"Hey you, standing at the doorway. What do you want?"

The blond man turned his head to see a young man, in a black suit behind an big desk, talking to him, without looking at the door. After not getting an answer, the man in the suit looked up from his notes and desk. He had a rather glaring and annoyed expression but he was still a young man.

"I said, what do you want?" He said again with a pissed off tone.

"Uh...I'm Saki Giichi...I've been assigned to work here," said the man.

"Huh? I don't remember hearing anything about getting a rookie in the task force," said the man.

"Yes you did, sir. You got the report a few days ago but you must've have forgotten," said a man from the side desks in the office.

"Really? Alright if you say so. Hey rookie, it's your first day, don't cause any trouble," said the man. "Oi, Detective Akaike show this rookie around, would ya?"

"Yes Captain, come with me newbie. So your name was Saki Giichi, huh?" Asked Detective Akaike Shozou. "Wait, isn't your dad that famous company director? Boy, you're loaded. Why'd you decide to come work in this side of town?"

"Uh... well that life just wasn't for me so I left and this was always kind of my dream job, sir," answered Gii. "Besides I have a younger brother who can take over the company for him; I'm more into the laws and things, sir."

"Oh come on, now. You can drop the formalities. Judging by how young you look, I'd say we're about the same age, you and me. The names Akaike Shozou, I've been working here for a while so I know the ins and outs of this place. Let me introduce you to the task force, come with me," said Det. Shouzou as he lead Gii through the desks piled high with stacks of paper.

"Thank you...uh...Detective Shozou," said Gii as he followed.

"Alright, over there by the window is Detective Yoshizawa Michio. He's a nice guy, calm a lot of the time. Across from him is Detective Takabayshi Izumi. He's got a pretty face but don't let that fool you, he's pretty feisty, kinda scary too, if you ask me. Next to him is Detective Toshihisa Katagura. He's a jokester but he's a good detective, like everyone else. And over there by the door way is our officer, Officer Shingyoji Kanemitsu. He's young, he's only been with us for a year. And that man sitting at the big desk in the room is our Task Force Chief and Captain, Captain Misu Arata. You've already got a taste of what he's like. And finally there's...hmm...he's not here...Could've sworn I saw he around," said Det. Akaike

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Gii.

"He's the other detective on our task force. He's a rather odd one, tends to keep to himself and he comes off as very cold and quiet. Other than that, he's a really good detective, smart, too," described Det. Akaike. "Well, he'll come around. Right now let's get you settled in at your new desk, come with me," said Det. Akaike.

"Thank you," said Gii.

Detective Shozou walked Gii to his desk and then opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a badge. He handed the badge to Gii and told him to get settled in while he gets some paper work for Gii to fill out. Gii put his bag on the desk and with his badge in his hand. he scanned the room. There he was, about to get into his new job as a Detective. From the doorway, he heard Shozou calling his name and walking into the room with some papers.

"Alright, here's some paper work for you and here is your gun. After you fill those papers in, go and hand them into the registration office and you should be set, alright?" Said Det. Shuzou.

"Yes sir...I mean yes, I understand," stammered Gii.

"It'll take you a while to get used to this place, sure did for me, but everyone here is kind and means well so don't worry about it," assured Det. Shouzou.

Gii nodded his head and Detective Shouzou went back to his own desk. As Gii started to fill out the paper work that he was assigned, he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was the pretty faced Detective Takabayashi.

_"Wow, this guys really does have a pretty face,"_ Gii thought to himself.

"Heard you were the new guy. You don't look half bad, huh? The names Takabayashi Izumi, what's yours?" Asked Det. Takabayashi.

"My name is Saki Giichi, please take care of me from now on," said Gii as he stood up and shook hands with Det. Takabayashi.

"Hmmm... Saki... that sounds familiar...Ah! You're the son of the famous Saki family! But then why are you of all people down at these parts of town?" Asked Takabayashi. "Shouldn't you be running your father's company or something?"

"Well I was never really interested in my father's business. I was more interested in Law and Justice so I decided to become a detective," explained Gii.

"Eh~ well isn't that interesting? Since you're new here, how about we go out for some drinks sometime, eh rookie?" Asked Takabayashi.

"Izumi- I mean Detective Takabayashi, don't scare the new guy and get back to work, will you?" Said Yoshizawa.

"Hmph, fine! Maybe next time, rookie~!" Said Takabayashi as he scampered back to his desk.

_"Was it me or was he hitting on me? A guy?"_ Gii thought to himself.

"Don't worry about Takabayashi, he's always like that with new guys, especially if they're handsome and tall, such as yourself," said a voice next to him. "You're not the first, trust me."

Gii turned to see that it was Detective Toshihisa who was talking to him. Gii greeted Toshihisa with a nod and continue to fill out his paper. After 10 minutes of filling out the paper work, Gii had finally finished. He picked up all the papers and walked to find the registration office that Detective Shouzou had mentioned. He walked through the corridors and hallways of the big building and he finally came across the office with a sign reading "REGISTRATION OFFICE".

The blonde haired man walked into the office and saw a lady at the front desk. He went up and asked where he would hand in the papers and she pointed him towards one of the back office rooms. Gii walked towards the room when he saw someone walk out of that same room, someone who caught his eyes the moment he laid eyes on.

_"Wow...what a beautiful man..."_

A man who had a smaller built than Gii in comparison, but he had beautiful almond shaped eyes and hazel colored, hair dark as the night sky and soft lips like he had never seen before. Gii paused in his steps to look at the man when suddenly they made eye contact. Gii lightly jerked at the sudden eye contact, but the person quickly diverted his eyes towards the door. He made a quick farewell gesture to the lady in the front and left. Gii, still captivated by that person's lingering presence, snapped out of the trance when he heard a door close. He quickly walked into the office and handed in his paper work.

As he was leaving the Registration office, Gii wondered if he would meet that person again. He's seen so many people in his life, but never has Gii seen someone as beautiful as that man, given Takabayashi had a pretty face but still. He walked back into the office, Gii stopped in his tracks when he saw the same person in his thoughts sitting in the desk next to his. Could this be fate? Destiny? Gii blinked twice, not believing his eyes. He walked slowly towards his desk when Detective Shouzou stopped him.

"Ah Saki-san! Or should I call you Detective Saki? Haha! Anyways, since you will be working here with us from now on, you will be needing a partner. Everyone one of us here has a partner," said Shouzou.

"A partner?" asked Gii.

"Yes, a partner, to watch your back and to support you during cases and chases, etc." answered Shouzou.

"So...do you have a partner?" Asked Gii.

"Well of course! Like I said, everyone here has a partner. My partner (buddy) is Detective Toshihisa," said Shouzou. "So now its time for me to introduce to you your new partner. He's that guy that wasn't here a while ago when I was introducing everyone to you."

Detective Akaike showed Gii to the person he saw in the Registration Office and said: "Detective Saki, meet Detective Hayama Takumi. From now on you two will be partners. Try to get along you two," said Shouzou.

_"EH?! PARTNERS?! ME AND THIS GUY?" _Gii cried out in his thoughts.

"Oi, Detective Hayama, you wanna say something to your new partner?" Asked Shouzou to the person in subject.

Detective Hayama turned his head and directed his eyes towards the person he was being introduced to. Gii and Detective Hayama made eye contact once again and Gii was frozen in place. Detective Hayama had an icy cold stare like he had never seen before, like someone who didn't have a soul inside of him; this gave him chills down his spine. Detective Hayama looked at Gii and then looked back down at his work, without saying a word.

"Oi, Detective Hayama, don't be so cold to your new partner, you might scare him away on his first day here," joked Shouzou. "Anyways, you two are partners from now on, work well together!"

With that Shouzou left the two new partners together, only to stand in silence. Gii decided to break the awkward tension by introducing himself.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Saki Giichi, please take care of me from now on."

"Yeah, likewise," said Detective Hayama.

_"He spoke? Wow what a quiet and soft voice. Wonder how he became a detective?" _Gii wondered.

With that, Gii decided to sit down at his desk and open up his laptop. Suddenly, there was a light buzzing noise, it was a phone vibrating and it belonged to his partner, Det, Hayama. He picked up the phone, read the caller ID and stepped out of the room to take the call.

_"Hmmm, wonder who that was? His girlfriend maybe?"_ Gii wondered.

"Oi, you slow pokes! There's been a murder, time to get to work," said the Captain. "I want everyone on site now! That means you too, newbie! Lets move!"

Everyone scrambled to get their belongings in order quickly and head out the office. Gii was wondering where his new partner went and decided to quickly look for him. He walked around the offices quickly, looking in every corner and room. He then saw his partner leaning on the wall of the stair case talking on the phone.

"I'm doing fine, don't worry... Yes, I'll be home for dinner...Look I have to go, there's been a case...stop worrying will you? I'll be fine. I have to go, see you at home. Bye" and thus he hung up.

As he was walking to go back and grab his stuff, Detective Hayama saw Gii standing in the hallway and his look became cold again.

"What?" Asked Takumi as he got close to Gii.

"N-nothing, I was just looking for you because there's been a new murder and the Captain wants us to go to the site," said Gii.

"I know that, I heard the news," said Det. Hayama. "You get there first, I'll meet you there."

"B-but we're partners, we have to go together, don't we?" Asked Gii.

"Yeah we're partners, but that doesn't mean we have to do everything together," said Det. Hayama. "Just go, I don't like being cramped together with everyone, I prefer to go alone."

"O-okay then, I'll see you there," said Gii as he went to the elevators.

As he clicked the button to the Lobby floor, Gii thought to himself as to why someone would want to go alone? How could someone be so cold? What was the reason? What's his story?

**There we go! So far that is chapter one of this story! I'm still trying to figure things out along the way so I am really sorry for this chapter to be so choppy and weird! I haven't written in a while because I've had less time than I used to! But I'll be writing more I hope! How did you like Takumi and Gii's first meeting? Yes I've changed up some things and maybe some personalities but I've tried to keep them as genuine and close to the original characters as I could. SPOILER - Takumi and Gii do fall in love with each other... hihi (^^)! **

**Please tell me your opinions and review my story! I wanna hear them all! That's it from me tonight! Good night everyone! Happy 4th of July!**


End file.
